


-*ACTION*-

by doctorferdinand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorferdinand/pseuds/doctorferdinand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy burger commerical, to the tune of Carl's Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-*ACTION*-

The commercial idea was unusual. When Mettaton’s production team came to him with a new pitch, he turned the concept over and over in his electronic mind, considering the possibilities. It could be...good...no… _wonderful_ , he decided, for publicity (not that he needed it). Still, the team was trying hard to convince Mettaton how much ratings could improve, and that this idea had actually been written in by a long-time watcher of the MTT channel. In that case, he simply _had_ to give the audience what they wanted. He wasn’t sure, however, that whomever this audience member was understood how robot bodies worked - by nature, there was no logical reason for them to consume food. They could pretend, sure, but actually eating would _completely_ ruin their circuit boards. Regardless, the idea was finally ok'd by the bot-in-charge, and filming would commence the following week.

When the time came, the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium was to be the filming location, and as the crew began to file into the space, Mettaton approached the diner’s only employee, the feline “Burgerpants”. The robot took a seat on one of the plush barstools at the counter and leaned over to speak to the teen. “Sweetheart,” he said softly. “if you couldn’t tell, the room is already getting _quite_ crowded. I’m going to need you to head out while we film... **BUT**! Not before you create for me the most pristine Glamburger™ the entire Underground has ever seen~.” Mettaton raised an eyebrow as his annoyed attendant gave him a death glare before picking up a spatula and walking over to the grill. “You’re incredible, Darling,” the superstar commented before swinging barstool around to face the film crew. 

The team was quickly setting up all of their equipment, making sure lighting and sound would be perfect for their star. As they arranged and rearranged stage lamps, a couple of people who had made their professions in hair and makeup flocked over to Mettaton to prep him for the commercial. He sat elegantly - posture perfect, face turning to give the artists better angles. As the finished their work, one of them handed Mettaton a small mirror and he gazed into, lips upturning into a grin. “Perfect, _perfect_!”

Soon, it seemed everything was coming together. A team member wiped down the Emporium’s counter-top as Burgerpants haphazardly placed an exquisitely created and arranged plate near Mettaton. The android turned, looking down at the Glamburger™ and nodding. “Yes, yes...my _darling_ Burgerpants - it’s absolutely flawless. How can I possibly thank you for such a **beautiful** work of art?”

Burgerpants scoffed, muttering, “Well...it’d probably be nice if you gave me a rai-”

“ **ALRIGHT**! Is everyone ready??” 

Mettaton’s voice cut through the air like a razor sharp knife, causing Burgerpants to roll his eyes and start walking towards the exit as everyone else stood at attention. Nearby, the director gave a thumbs up. “Yeah, probably should start working on that Glamburger™ before it gets cold, MTT.”

“Oh, _nonsense_ ,” the robot chuckled. “I could _hardly_ care about the temperature of something I won’t _actually_ be eating.”

“Well, you'd better put up a good act if you want it to be convincing. And _sexy_. Keep it sexy.”

Mettaton smiled promisingly. “Would I give you anything else, darling?”

The director flashed a smile back, saying nothing.

As everyone got into place, the set grew quiet and Mettaton got into position, leaning over the counter as he eyed the burger before him. The stage lights shone down perfectly, highlighting all of his features in the best ways possible. As he prepared himself, he heard the voice of the director from behind the cameras.

“Lights! Camera! **ACTION**!”

The script had been perfectly memorized, a generic jumble of seductive phrasing combined with the eloquent lilts and rolls of Mettaton’s speech pattern. The job Alphys’ had done on his voicebox was incredible, and if it weren’t for the occasional echoes and static, Mettaton would have made a very believable non-robotic corporeal being. Even then, that voice was truly his own, and it kept an attentive audience, both from behind the television set and behind the camera. All eyes were on Mettaton as he continued talking about how damn delicious that Glamburger™ was going to be when his mouth was wrapped around it.

“ _Honestly_ ,” he purred, “have you ever laid eyes upon anything _so_ juicy... _so_ tan...ta...li...zing~?”

Mettaton wiped a bit of dripping ketchup from the Glamburger™ and brought his finger to his mouth, pressing it against his black tongue and licking from the bottom to the top before a drop caught on the corner of his mouth. He used his thumb to gather the remaining ketchup and took the appendage between pink-painted lips, letting forth a convincing “ _mmmmmmmm_ ~”.

By this point, everyone on Mettaton’s production team was losing it. From outside the door of the Emporium, even Burgerpants peered in, eyes wide as he watched the ongoing show. 

Mouths dropped as Mettaton lifted the Glamburger™ to his mouth, the sharp incisors Alphys had given him grazing the bun ever so gently as he made direct eye contact with the camera. From the side of the set, the director stood looking at the floor for a moment, his own teeth pressing against his bottom lip. Each time he looked up, it seemed Mettaton was kicking it up another notch. The android had already made his way behind the counter to climb upon it and lay down, one leg thrust into the air as he continued his lines. Finally, Mettaton had made up in his mind that he’d do it for the audience - take this pretend eating thing further. He let those sharp teeth push through the bread and tomato and meat and slowly pulled the burger apart, eyelids lowered in a come-hither look as the scene slowly came to an end.

Mettaton sat the Glamburger™ back on its plate and sighed. “If only I could actually eat this. Perhaps I should ask Dr. Alphys for an upgrade.”

It took a moment or two for the android to realize that all eyes were still on him as he was speaking to himself. He cocked his head and gave a grin before gracefully walking over to the director.

“So do we need to go again,” he asked, voice low, “or was that sufficiently _sexy_?”

Mettaton could feel the eyes of the production crew on him as he waited for an answer.

“Maybe one more take.”

**Author's Note:**

> horribug.tumblr.com


End file.
